One Shots
by Technoco
Summary: These will probably be really angsty. I take requests through DMs or reviews! I do shippings too (ninja/ninja, or even ninja/other characters) (pst, bruiseshipping and lavashipping are my favorite)
1. 1

Standing in the middle of a battlefield was like taking your first breath of fresh air. The atmosphere was a perfect mix of chaos and adrenaline. I smirked as electricity pulsed through my veins, and I swung my nunchucks at the enemy, hitting them square in the chest. I turned to see Kai fighting off another robber, using his fire to burn the guy's hand so he'd let go. Cole was to my left, beating another robber. Lloyd was next to him, half cheering him on, half fighting. Zane was to my right, freezing his way through the enemy crowd. I laughed, jumping back into battle, experiencing the time of my life.

And then it happened.

A scream, the sharp _cling_ of metal hitting the ground, and the crimson blood flowing.

"COLE!" I heard Kai yell, and my heart stopped. _Not him, not him, anyone but him._ I begged silently, refusing for a moment to turn around. I turned, seeing my long time boyfriend on the floor, bleeding to death. I froze in panic. The robbers took this pause to escape with the goods, but none of us cared. We only wanted our Cole back.

"He's not breathing!" Lloyd screamed, and my hearing started fading as my heartbeat increased. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear. _Is this how he feels? Is he feeling? Is he dead?_

I felt my legs moving, and suddenly I was outside. Rain was pouring to the ground, and I watched puddles form in the dirt. My ears got hot, and my eyes welled up with hot tears. I stood in silence, unable to process what had happened. The rain was quiet. The earth was quiet. My hearing cleared suddenly, the rain thundering to the ground and shouting heard inside the building. "HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

I felt my heart drop, just like my body did. I fell to the ground, barely able to hold myself up. My heart snapped, and the tears finally flowed. Sobs racked my body, as I cried until I couldn't breathe. I didn't care who heard. I didn't care who judged. I just wanted him here with me. My arms gave out, and I fell completely to the ground, my head resting on the wet concrete. "P-please, don't take him from me!" I whimpered, unable to speak properly, or even function.

I felt a hand rub my back, and I looked up to see Lloyd, a few tears dripping down his cheeks as he smiled lightly. He pulled me into a hug, and I accepted. "He's going to be okay." Lloyd said, and I felt myself cry harder, "Zane's patching him up." I held the Green ninja close, as if he were my precious Black ninja who was lying on the floor in the building before me. I stumbled into the room, instantly pulling my Cole close, as he chuckled lightly before coughing.

"H-hey, hey, calm down, I'm fine!" He rasped, and I glared down at him before nuzzling my face into his shaggy black hair.

"Don't do that to me again, Cole. Please." I whispered, and he smiled.

"Never again."

 **Mm. This was cheesy. Lol whatevs, I tried. I kinda suck at writing.**

 **This is a new one shot book, yay!**

 **I take requests through DMs and Reviews! Please leave one!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. 2

(Kai's POV)

We were on our way to Megamonster Amusement Park to search for clues of any crime since there was a huge festival there today. I was excited, I really loved festivals, but no one was more excited than Cole. Even though he 'hated' Marty Oppenheimer, he always had a love for music. I would catch him singing along to songs in the car, or playing music in his room. He even played the violin! And if I was lucky, I could catch him dancing around the ship if he's in a really, _really_ good mood. He had talent. As we got closer to the festival, I saw Cole stiffen up next to me when the music caught his ears. I realized the song as one of his favorites. "Hey, Cole, don't you love this song?" I asked, and he tried to play it cool, only nodding slightly. I smirked as we walked in.

He gasped loudly, jumping up and down excitedly. "OH MY GOD THE BAND IS ACTUALLY HERE? I LOVE THEM!" He yelled, and went to run to the crowd. Zane stopped him, shaking his head.

"No, Cole, we have a mission." He said, and Cole pouted, upset.

"Don't worry, Cole, we can still listen to the music!" I said, trying to cheer him up. He only shrugged sadly as we walked away from the stage.

We began to investigate the area and the crowd, keeping an eye on everything. "Guys!" Jay said, and we rushed over, "I got word that there's going to be some thugs harassing the people here. They're in the crowd somewhere. We need to keep an eye on the people." Jay explained, showing us all the signs of suspicious people. We all listened, huddling closer.

"Alright, Cole, we need to-" I stopped, realizing I couldn't see the black ninja in the huddle. "Cole?" I asked, turning around.

"Great, we lost one!" Lloyd whined, and we started looking around to see if we could find him. "COLE!" Lloyd yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"COLE!" I yelled after, trying to help. I looked back at the crowd, trying to see if he had wandered into the mess of fans.

"Where the heck is he?!" Jay groaned, annoyed. We kept looking around.

"I don't think-" I stopped, noticing the music stopped. "What the...?" The music began again, but there was another singer along with the lead singer. "Wait a second..." I turned to the stage. Just as I had thought, there he was.

On the stage.

Singing.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Jay yelled, growling when Cole flashed a smile at us. He was playing the guitar nearly effortlessly, and he really sounded great.

We ran into the crowd, trying to get closer to pull him down.

It took a minute before I realized Lloyd had stopped. "Lloyd, what's wrong?" I asked, and he grinned.

"He sounds awesome!" He gushed, "GO COLE!" He yelled, cheering. Zane started to cheer with him, supporting our black ninja.

I shook my head, laughing. "YEAH, COLE! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled, proud of him. He laughed a bit, singing to the song.

Eh, the mission could wait.

 **Just a short cute one before I start requests! Send in more requests!**


End file.
